Kasumi Saitō
OC's First Name/Second Name (name written in Japanese, Romaji name) Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * "Ka" (花) means "flower" or "blossom," and "sumi" (澄) means "clear" or "pure." The first kanji of her surname, "sai" (斉), can be used to refer to a meal taken by monks and priests, but in broader terms it conveys an image of purity and divine worship. The second character, "tō" (藤) can also be read as “fuji”, and means wisteria. Her married name "Hoshigaki" (干柿) means "dried persimmon." * "Kasumi" written as (霞) can also mean "mist." * If Kasumi was portrayed in a live action version of Naruto, such as the Live Spectacle Naruto, she would be played by Erika Sawajiri. * According to the databook(s): ** Kasumi's hobby is fish-keeping. ** Kasumi's favorite foods are tempura and sushi and her least favorite foods are sweets. ** Kasumi's favorite word is Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Please Read Before Commenting I would just like to point out that this page is still a DRAFT, meaning that it is still a work-in-progress. In other words, I don't have everything written out on this page just yet. I would like to ask of you to please not judge this page and it's contents prior to the page being completed. You will know that one of my pages are completed if they are no longer in the 'DRAFT' category, and instead are in the 'FINAL' category. This message will be deleted as well. Please understand that while I am working hard to complete these pages, I have a lot on my to-do list, and I still have work outside of the internet and a family to spend time with. I still have a household to keep clean and a body to take care of. I still have bills to pay that are not going away any time soon. All of these hold a much higher level of importance than finishing these pages, and while I have every intention of finishing each page I create, this may take a little more time. I work on these creations when I am most motivated, so that the end product is something that is truly worthwhile, and doesn't seem rushed or forced. I would like to ask you to please not critique or offer your opinion of this content at this time. I appreciate all the help and suggestions that I receive in the comments below, and truly I take each word into consideration and careful thought, but please do understand that I do have plans for these creations, even though they may not be publicized at this time. I know that this page may cause a lot of confusion, because it is missing parts or key pieces to understanding its story because I simply haven't added them yet, and it may confuse some readers. That is not my intention. I want readers to enjoy reading about my characters as much as I have loved creating them. I hope that it's not too much to ask to please stick around and keep an eye on this page and its development. Hopefully I will have the time and motivation to complete this page to its full potential, but until then, I hope you enjoy seeing the creation and development of this page. Thank you. Category:DRAFT